My Lovely Family (New Version)
by Summerlight92
Summary: [CHAP 1 UP!] Cerita keseharian keluarga kecil Sehun bersama Luhan serta buah hati kembar mereka, Ziyu dan Yujie. HUNHAN. GS. DLDR. FICLET COLLECTIONS. -You're Mine Sequel-


**My Lovely Family**

Sequel from You're Mine

" **Ziyu and Yujie"**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Ficlet Collections

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

"Eungh~"

Mata warisan Luhan itu mengerjap lucu. Dia memandangi sekeliling, hingga menemukan sosok bocah laki-laki masih tertidur di ranjang berbalut selimut warna biru. Merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya, sosok mungil itu beranjak turun dari ranjang dengan nuansa serba merah muda miliknya, sebelum beralih mendekati ranjang yang ditempati oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Ziyu ..." panggilnya dengan suara menggemaskan. Tangannya terulur menggoyang-goyang tubuh Ziyu, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Bibir itu pun mencebil imut, "Ziyu, ayo bangun~"

Menyadari sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya, Ziyu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Dia pun membuka kedua matanya dengan enggan, "Yujie mengganggu ..." suara itu terdengar serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

Mendengar respon saudara kembarnya, wajah Yujie semakin tertekuk. "Ziyu, bangun!"

"Ziyu macih mengantuk ..." jawab Ziyu.

"Yujie mau tulun mencali camilan. Yujie lapal ..." rengek Yujie.

"Ya cudah, Yujie tulun caja."

Ziyu sudah bersiap kembali berbaring, sebelum tarikan kuat pada selimut mengusik perhatiannya.

"Ziyu ikut juga," ajak Yujie sambil menghadiahi _kitty eyes_ andalannya.

Seolah sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan saudara kembarnya, Ziyu menggeleng malas. "Ziyu mau bobo lagi ..."

Mendapati Ziyu sudah berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang, mata Yujie mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia paling benci jika permintaannya tidak dituruti, apalagi oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri. "Hiks ... Ziyu jahat ..."

Mata Ziyu yang sempat terpejam sontak terbuka lebar-lebar. Dia mendengar isak tangis yang mengusik tidurnya, dan Ziyu harus secepatnya bertindak sebelum Yujie memanggil sosok ibu mereka, atau dia akan mendapat hukuman karena sudah membuat saudara kembarnya menangis.

"Ck, cudah jangan menangic. Ziyu ikut tulun cama Yujie," ucap bocah laki-laki berusia 4 tahun tersebut. Dengan malas, dia turun dari ranjang, meski sesekali menguap lebar karena masih merasakan kantuk.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, wajah Yujie berubah ceria layaknya bunga yang bermekaran. Pipi gembil itu dihiasi rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dan menggemaskan.

 _Cup!_

Kecupan lembut mendarat sempurna di pipi Ziyu.

"Telima kacih, Ziyu ..." ujar Yujie dengan nada riang gembira. Sementara Ziyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah menduga _mood_ saudara kembarnya dengan cepat berubah begitu dia menyanggupi permintaannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Wanita itu menggeliat malas, merasa masih kurang dengan jam tidur siangnya, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. Dia kembali memperhatikan angka pada jam digital di atas nakas.

"Astaga!"

 _SRET!_

Luhan menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar begitu mengetahui jam digital sudah menunjukkan tepat jam 4 sore. Secepat kilat, ibu muda itu melompat turun dari ranjang. Dia hanya menggumam singkat membalas sapaan beberapa pelayan ketika menuruni anak tangga. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiran Luhan sekarang adalah dapur. Sudah waktunya bagi wanita itu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aduh, aku kelupaan membangunkan Ziyu dan Yujie," gerutu Luhan panik. Dia bersiap menaiki tangga kembali, sebelum Bibi Jung memanggilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Lu?"

Semenjak resmi menikah dengan Sehun, Luhan meminta pada Bibi Jung untuk tidak bersikap terlalu formal padanya. Bahkan setelah melahirkan si kembar Ziyu dan Yujie, hubungan mereka semakin menyerupai ibu dan anak. Kedua buah hatinya bersama Sehun itu, juga menganggap Bibi Jung seperti nenek mereka sendiri.

"Membangunkan Ziyu dan Yujie, Ahjumma."

"Tidak perlu. Mereka sudah bangun, Lu," jawab Bibi Jung.

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip. "Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Bibi Jung mengangguk, "Mereka ada di ruang makan sekarang," lanjutnya disertai cengiran lebar.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari ekspresi wajah Bibi Jung, Luhan buru-buru pergi ke ruang makan. Benar saja seperti perkiraan Luhan, dia mendapati meja makan sudah dipenuhi bungkus-bungkus makanan. Salah satu yang menarik perhatian Luhan adalah _cup_ es krim favorit si kembar.

Luhan berdecak gemas melihat Ziyu dan Yujie masih asyik menyantap es krim. Kedua bocah kembar itu belum menyadari keberadaannya di ruang makan.

"Ziyu, ec klimnya enak cekali. Yujie mau lagi," cerocos Yujie dengan santai.

"Tidak boleh, Yujie cudah makan tiga ec klim. Nanti Yujie bica dimalahin Mama kalau campai ketahuan," ujar Ziyu mengingatkan.

"Kalau Ziyu tidak melapol cama Mama, Mama tidak akan tahu," sahut Yujie seolah tidak takut akan kemarahan ibunya.

"Tapi—"

"Yujie benar, Ziyu."

Luhan terkikik geli menyadari tubuh kedua buah hati kembarnya berjengkit kaget. Wanita itu menggiring langkah kakinya mendekati meja makan, menghampiri Ziyu dan Yujie yang kini menghentikan kegiatan makan es krim.

"Kalau Ziyu tidak melapor pada Mama, Mama tidak akan tahu kalau Yujie sudah menghabiskan tiga _cup_ es krim," lanjut Luhan.

"Oh My God!" Ziyu spontan menjauhkan _cup_ es krim miliknya, melompat turun dari kursi, dan beralih memeluk kedua kaki jenjang Luhan. "Mama, Ziyu cudah membeli tahu Yujie, tapi Yujie tidak mau dengal kata-kata Ziyu."

Mendengar aduan putra sulungnya, bibir Luhan berkedut parah. Dia berusaha keras menahan tawa karena ingin memberi sedikit pembelajaran pada putri bungsunya. Yujie memang sulit sekali lepas dari camilan es krim.

"Yujie?"

Dengan gerakan kaku layaknya robot, Yujie turun dari kursi secara perlahan. Bocah perempuan itu menghampiri Luhan. Kedua tangannya tertaut di depan dada, sementara kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam.

"Yujie, lihat mama!"

Tepat saat Yujie mendongakkan kepala, Luhan menemukan mata warisannya itu berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks ... Mama ..."

"Kenapa Yujie menangis?"

Bukannya mereda, isakan tangis Yujie malah kian terdengar. "Hiks ... Yujie takut Mama malah ..."

"Yujie tahu, kenapa mama marah sama Yujie?"

Yujie mengangguk. "Yujie makan tiga ec klim," jawabnya masih sesenggukan. Seandainya bukan dalam mode serius, sudah sejak tadi Luhan mencubiti pipi Yujie karena terlalu menggemaskan.

"Ziyu dan Yujie hanya boleh makan es krim seminggu sekali. Dan seharusnya kalian baru boleh makan es krim sesudah makan. Nanti kalian bisa jatuh sakit." Luhan mengusap pucuk kepala Yujie. "Apalagi Yujie sudah menghabiskan 3 _cup_ es krim sendiri. Yujie mau tidak bisa makan es krim lagi karena sakit?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tangisan Yujie pecah.

"Huweeee ... Yujie tidak mau cakit, Ma ..."

Luhan menghela napas. Senyuman menawan pun terukir di bibirnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia lekas membawa Yujie ke dalam pelukannya. Memberikan bisikan-bisikan lembut untuk menghentikan tangisan Yujie.

Ziyu memilih diam. Walau dalam hati, dia merasa iba pada Yujie yang terus menangis dalam pelukan ibu mereka. Namun Ziyu tahu, Luhan bereaksi demikian karena untuk kebaikan saudara kembarnya itu sendiri.

"Ssshh, sudah. Yujie jangan menangis lagi, ne?" bujuk Luhan seraya mengusap lembut wajah Yujie yang sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Hiks ... Yujie minta maaf, Mama ..." tutur Yujie merasa bersalah.

"Mama maafkan, tapi dengan syarat Yujie juga harus minta maaf sama Ziyu. Tadi 'kan Ziyu sudah memberitahu Yujie, tapi Yujie tidak mau dengar," lanjut Luhan dan disambut dengan anggukan patuh putri bungsunya. Bocah perempuan itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan, lalu beralih menghampiri Ziyu.

"Ziyu, Yujie minta maaf," ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.

Ziyu terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya mendekati Yujie dan mengusap-usap pucuk kepala saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Cup! Cup! Yujie jangan menangic lagi, ne? Ziyu cedih melihat Yujie menangic," bujuk Ziyu.

Yujie mengangguk. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangan, "Yujie cudah tidak menangic lagi."

"Cenyumnya mana?"

Seketika senyuman Yujie kembali. Bocah perempuan itu tertawa menggemaskan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _Cup!_

Jika sebelumnya di pipi, kali ini Yujie menghadiahi kecupan penuh kasih sayang tepat di bibir Ziyu.

"Telima kacih, Ziyu." Yujie memeluk erat tubuh Ziyu, "Yujie cayang cekali cama Ziyu."

Ziyu tertawa geli, "Ziyu juga cayang cekali cama Yujie."

Luhan yang melihat interaksi kedua buah hati kembarnya hanya bisa menahan napas. Dalam hati, wanita berusia 26 tahun itu berteriak layaknya _fangirl_. Interaksi Ziyu dan Yujie kelewat manis dan super menggemaskan.

"Mama?"

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika merasakan ujung gaunnya ditarik. Kepalanya tertunduk hanya untuk menemukan dua pasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh binar. _So cute_ ~

"Ziyu mau mandi, Ma~"

"Yujie juga~"

Luhan tertawa gemas mendengar permintaan Ziyu dan Yujie. Belum sempat menjawab, Bibi Jung sudah lebih dulu bersuara di sampingnya.

"Kau mandi saja bersama anak-anak. Biar kami yang menyiapkan makan malam," sahut wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Ahjumma," Luhan tersenyum tulus, kemudian menarik tangan Ziyu dan Yujie. "Kajja, kita mandi sama-sama sebelum papa pulang dari kantor."

"YEAY!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar. Tubuhnya terasa luar biasa lelah. Kesibukannya sebagai CEO perusahaan kian bertambah, membuatnya nyaris tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama istri dan kedua buah hatinya.

Sehun jadi berpikir ulang soal niatannya untuk memiliki 5 orang anak. Dua buah hati kembar saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan, karena baik Ziyu dan Yujie, mereka sama-sama aktif. Akan lebih baik jika mereka sekarang fokus pada perkembangan si kembar terlebih dahulu, dan menunda untuk memiliki momongan lagi.

"Tolong, bawakan dua bingkisan di dalam bagasi mobil," pintanya pada Jiyoung.

"Baik, Tuan."

Mengikuti Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu, Jiyoung menyusul sambil membawa dua bingkisan yang sengaja dibeli oleh tuannya untuk Ziyu dan Yujie. Pria itu tersenyum mendengar teriakan Sehun yang disambut pekikan gembira oleh si kembar yang langsung berlari dari arah ruang tengah.

"PAPA!"

Sehun nyaris terjungkal ke lantai karena tidak siap menerima tubuh Ziyu dan Yujie yang melompat bersamaan. Beruntung pria itu dengan sigap menahan bobot tubuhnya, sehingga dia hanya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai.

"Aigo, kalian suka sekali membuat papa terjatuh setiap kali pulang," ujar Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sayangnya, hanya dibalas tawa menggemaskan oleh Ziyu dan Yujie.

"Ugh, papa gemas sekali~" Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah si kembar langsung saja menggelitiki keduanya tanpa ampun.

"Kyahahaha ... papa geli~"

"Papa ctooooop!"

Bukannya berhenti, Sehun justru semakin bersemangat menggelitiki tubuh kedua buah hatinya.

"MAMAAAAAA~"

Dan, kedua bocah kembar itu akan berakhir memanggil ibu mereka untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Sudah, Sehun. Kau bisa membuat perut mereka sakit," tegur Luhan yang baru saja bergabung usai mengganti penampilannya.

Wanita itu sudah mengenakan gaun santai motif garis dengan lengan sepanjang siku. Rambut cokelat madunya dibiarkan tergerai, serta polesan _make up_ tipis yang menjadi ciri khasnya, membuat penampilan Luhan terlihat awet muda.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Jelang usianya yang sebentar lagi memasuki kepala tiga, pria itu juga tampak semakin awet muda. Bahkan saat menikmati akhir pekan bersama keluarga, Sehun akan lebih senang berpenampilan seperti anak kuliahan. Membuat orang-orang di luar sana tidak menyangka jika Sehun sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua anak kembar.

Sehun terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Dia beralih menciumi wajah Ziyu dan Yujie secara bergantian. "Sudah mandi?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Cudah. Tadi kami mandi cama Mama," jawab Ziyu.

"Ey, kalian sudah mandi sama Mama?" tiba-tiba wajah Sehun berubah sedih. "Padahal papa juga mau ikut mandi sama Mama, auww!"

Si kembar hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka mendengar teriakan kesakitan Sehun. Pria itu meringis lebar sembari mengusap pinggangnya yang baru saja mendapat cubitan penuh kasih sayang dari Luhan.

"Sayang, tanganmu nakal sekali, eoh?" goda Sehun

Luhan hanya membalas dengan mata melotot lucu. Sehun pun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kesal sang istri yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Oh iya, papa punya sesuatu untuk Ziyu dan Yujie." Sehun melirik Jiyoung yang sedari tadi menunggu di belakang. Dia mengambil alih dua bingkisan dari tangan Jiyoung, "Terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu."

"Ini untuk Ziyu, dan yang ini untuk Yujie," ucap Sehun pada si kembar.

Dua pasang mata warisan Luhan itu berbinar-binar. Dengan penuh semangat, keduanya kompak membuka bingkisan yang mereka terima.

"Bola balu!"

"Boneka balbie!"

"YEAY!"

Luhan tertawa melihat reaksi si kembar yang amat menggemaskan. "Nah, sudah tahu harus bilang apa sama Papa?" tanyanya mengingatkan.

Ziyu dan Yujie mengangguk kompak.

"Telima kacih, Papaaaa~"

Sehun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menahan geli ketika Ziyu dan Yujie secara bergantian mencium setiap jengkal wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang taruh dulu mainan kalian di kamar. Baru kembali ke sini," titah Luhan.

"Ciap, logel~"

Tawa Sehun pecah melihat gelagat Ziyu dan Yujie yang berlari kompak menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. "Hati-hati!" ucapnya mengingatkan. Perhatiannya beralih pada Luhan yang masih mengawasi si kembar sampai di lantai atas dengan selamat.

 _GREP!_

Setelah menyadari hanya mereka berdua saja di ruang tengah, Sehun segera menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Hadiah untukku mana, Mama?" tanyanya sembari menaik-turunkan alis.

Wajah Luhan merona parah. "U-untuk apa kau meminta hadiah padaku?"

"Ey, setiap kali aku pulang, kau selalu memberiku hadiah." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Membuat wanita itu menggeliat geli karena ulah Sehun yang kini beralih menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"Ssshh ... Sehunnie, hentikan!" pinta Luhan.

"Hadiahku dulu, baru aku berhenti," ucap Sehun disertai cengiran lebar.

Luhan mencebilkan bibirnya kesal, tapi wanita itu tetap menuruti kemauan Sehun. Daripada dirinya berakhir di—ehem, ranjang.

Sehun menyeringai puas saat Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia bersiap menyambut ciuman lembut nan manis milik istrinya.

 _Cup!_

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna ketika Sehun dengan sengaja menahan tengkuknya.

"Mppphhhh—" berulang kali Luhan memukul dada Sehun karena hampir kehabisan napas. Akan tetapi, suaminya itu justru kian bersemangat memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"PAPA!"

Teriakan keras Ziyu dan Yujie berhasil menyelamatkan Luhan dari terkaman serigala mesum.

 _DUAGH!_

"ARGH!"

"Papa tidak boleh memakan bibil Mama!" amuk Ziyu.

"Kalau lapal, tunggu makan malam ciap, Papa!" sahut Yujie dengan mata melotot lucu. Tangan mungilnya bersedekap di depan dada.

"Kajja, Yujie. Kita haluc menyelamatkan Mama dali Papa," ajak Ziyu sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Yujie mengangguk setuju, lantas mengikuti usulan saudara kembarnya. Mereka membawa Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terbengong di ruang tengah. Tawa Luhan yang terdengar selanjutnya, berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun seperti semula.

"Aish, mereka posesif sekali," gumam Sehun seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Dasar, menggangu saja."

Tidak sadar siapa yang mewarisi sifat posesif mereka, Tuan Oh?

* * *

 **THE END**

 **21 Juni 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo, setelah melihat respon kalian pada notice di MLF versi lama, saya putuskan untuk merombak FF ini. Jadi nanti modelnya seperti sekumpulan ficlet (kisaran 2k words). Supaya lebih mengutamakan unsur romance-family ya, karena konflik tidak ada lagi. Takutnya kalau pakai versi lama, alurnya terlalu panjang dan membosankan. Jadi, saya langsung skip, masuk cerita kehidupan HunHan bersama anak-anak mereka.

Berhubung diagnosa sebelumnya anak mereka kembar, saya pilih Ziyu dan Yujie yang tampil di FF ini. Buat penggemar Haowen, maaf ya kalau dia tidak muncul di FF ini. Dia sudah dapat peran banyak di NJB *peace* =D

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Semoga dengan konsep yang baru ini (yang lebih ringan), saya bisa sesekali update untuk selingan FF lainnya. Status masih hiatus, tapi kebetulan ada waktu luang selama liburan jelang lebaran, jadi saya menyempatkan untuk update FF

Mungkin ini update terakhir saya di bulan Juni. Sekalian mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H. Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin =)


End file.
